


По ком горит свеча

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: Малкольм может часами слушать истории об отважных моряках, храбрых рыцарях и смелых покорителях космоса. Миссис Рид замечает в светлых глазах Малкольма знакомый блеск и одобрительно кивает.





	По ком горит свеча

Малкольму три года, он плохо засыпает, и каждый вечер просит бабушку ему почитать. Глаза миссис Рид теплеют, она кивает и берет с собой несколько его любимых книг. Малкольм может часами слушать истории об отважных моряках, храбрых рыцарях и смелых покорителях космоса. Миссис Рид замечает в светлых глазах Малкольма знакомый блеск и одобрительно кивает. Но удовлетворять неуемную жажду знаний мальчика круглые сутки невозможно, и она решается на хитрость. Захватывающие дух приключения сменяются чтением Библии по вечерам. — Так-то лучше, — пряча улыбку, шепчет миссис Рид, глядя на мирно спящего Малкольма. Стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить его, она выключает лампу и отправляется к себе. *** Малкольм не умеет молиться, хотя знает нужные слова. Тайком от родителей бабушка научила его шептать молитвы. Она говорит, это приносит душевное успокоение. Малкольму семь лет, он послушно повторяет ломкую латынь. У него хорошая память, спустя несколько месяцев он уже не тянется к Библии в потертом кожаном переплете. Седовласая старушка, будто сошедшая со страниц романа викторианской эпохи, ласково улыбается, глядя на внука. — Ты так похож на своего отца, — говорит миссис Рид и протягивает руку, чтобы заправить за ухо выбившуюся прядь темных волос сидящего напротив Малкольма. — Но в то же время другой. Малкольм хочет улыбнуться в ответ, но слова бабушки заставляют его упрямо нахмуриться и тряхнуть головой. Отец — последний человек на Земле, на которого он хочет быть похожим. *** Малкольму навсегда врезается в память, как меняется лицо отца, когда он приезжает за ним. Брови мистера Рида сходятся на переносице, он бросает на старушку взгляд, от которого у Малкольма сжимается все внутри. — Ты и мальчишке решила засорить мозги своими глупостями? — грубо бросает отец, брезгливо коснувшись лежащей на столе Библии. Но миссис Рид не обнаруживает ни малейших признаков страха. Светлые, как у внука, глаза, ярко вспыхивают. Она с достоинством встает из-за стола и не спеша прячет Библию ящике стола. — Да, решила, — сурово чеканит она, подняв седую голову. Малкольм лишь сейчас замечает, что бабушка едва достает отцу до плеча. — Если мальчик вырастет не таким, как ты, Стюарт, можно сказать, что я прожила жизнь не зря. — Боюсь, тебя ждет разочарование, — пренебрежительно хмыкает отец, глядя поверх нее. — Все говорят, что он — моя точная копия. Малкольм, собирайся, мы уезжаем. Больше к бабушке его не привозят. Ему исполняется четырнадцать, когда он узнает, что той старушки, которая учила его молиться, больше нет. Малкольм сжимает тонкие губы и ничем не выдает своих эмоций. А перед сном нетвердым голосом читает молитву за упокой. Он знает: бабушке бы это понравилось. *** По пасмурным улицам Сан-Франциско идет невысокий худощавый мужчина. Его шаги бесшумны, он старается не привлекать к себе внимания, но редкие прохожие удивленно оборачиваются вслед незнакомцу. Мужчина не молод, но и не стар — на вид ему около сорока лет, но время уже посеребрило виски, в уголках глаз можно увидеть мелкую сеточку морщин. — Простите… — неловко извиняется он, столкнувшись с какой-то пожилой женщиной на повороте. И спешит дальше, надеясь, что его не узнали. В церкви так тихо, что мужчина невольно оглядывается. У него возникает чувство, будто своим появлением он нарушает чей-то покой. Поэтому он хочет сделать как можно быстрее то, для чего пришел сюда. Он смотрит на горящие ровным спокойным светом свечи, и на него снисходит давно забытое ощущение покоя. Тонкие губы шепчут забытые когда-то слова. Рука уверенно тянется к ящику, в котором лежат свечи. На короткий миг он жалеет, что в церкви нет хотя бы священника. Порывшись в карманах, он не находит ничего, чем можно было бы зажечь свечу. Неудивительно: он не курит, зажигалка или спички ему ни к чему. Единственный источник… Он грустно усмехается: даже здесь ему не обойтись без чужого огня. Свеча в его руке приветливо вспыхивает, от неё исходит мягкое тепло. Он колеблется, глядя на остальные свечи, среди которых ему предстоит оставить и свою. По ком она будет здесь гореть? По миниатюрной старушке с царственной осанкой и чуть подслеповатыми глазами? Он отгоняет грустное воспоминание: миссис Рид давно уже нет. По храброму майору Хейсу, отдавшему свою жизнь? Его, к сожалению, не вернуть. По мужественному Трипу, спасшему жизнь капитана? По свече скатывается капля воска, погруженный в свои невеселые думы гость даже не обращает внимания, что эта слеза попала ему на руку. Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, в глазах вспыхивает огонь. Он пришел сюда за тем, чего не имел долгие годы. И ответ на все вопросы приходит сам. В глубине души он его знает. Вздохнув, как человек, которому необходимо принять важную истину о себе, он ставит свечу среди остальных. По Малкольму Риду. По себе.


End file.
